Nature's Lucky Love (THE GAME IS ROBLOX HIGH SCHOOL 2)
by MayEO123
Summary: Hope You Enjoy! 3


I was in the forest doing my midnight walk to find shooting stars, suddenly, i couldn't feel my legs! then i looked down and saw that i was flying upwards into the sky, i grabbed a nearby star hoping that it would weigh me down and make me fall, but instead i stopped going up, then i was holding onto the star trying not to let go, i climbed on top of the star and tried to balance myself on it. i managed to stand up on the star but then i lost balance and fell out of the midnight sky, as i fell i said: 'is this the end?...' i closed my eyes and waited to die,why was it taking so long? i opened my eyes and i saw that i was sitting in a tree, the strange thing was that i didn't feel anything when i landed. i decided to visit the karma wizard tomorrow. as i walked home i tripped on a twig and fell into soft sand, but the sand didn't get into my mouth or eyes and it didn't hurt either! then i heard a voice inside of my head: 'i am nature, i always pick a human to be my lucky love... by love i mean my favourite child, since i am mother nature, i have chosen you! thats why you flew upwards, i needed to test it, then when you fell i made sure you weren't hurt, when you tripped i put a pile of magic sand in front of you...' 'wow' i said. i guess i wont need to visit the karma wizard after all! IN THE MORNING i fell out of bed when i woke up but then my pillow flew down there and broke my fall! i was like: 'wow being nature's lucky love is AMAZINGGGGGG!!!' at breakfast my face fell into my toast since i was tired, but nature put a rubber glove into my face so i wouldn't fall into the toast. 'wow' i said again.i decided to walk to school, as i was walking to school when the school bully came up to me and said: 'hey loser!' 'how am i a loser if im nature's lucky love?' i asked. 'HAHHA NATURE'S LUCKY LOVE?! THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS NATURE'S LUCKY LOVE!' he said and kicked me to the ground, as i was falling a HUGE pile of leaves appeard underneath me, i fell on top of the leaves and i didn't feel a thing nature's voice came back to my head and said:'i shall help you by taking over your body to make you stand up for yourself...' i smiled and said: 'thank you nature...' the school bully's name was chucky, he said: 'omg you actually believe in that junk!?' suddenly i started growing taller and taller, until i was half the height of the school, then my hair turned green yellow blue and white -- all the nature colours -- my eyes started glowing the same colours as my hair, 'w-wha?...' he said i started feeling stronger and nature told me to make the most of my strength, 'YOU AIN'T SO TOUGH NOW!!!' i yelled chucky fell down onto his knees and said: 'IM SORRY PLEASE DON'T HURT ME MR. NATURE!!! I BEG YOUUUU!' he sobbed 'FINE, I'LL LET YOU OFF JUST THIS ONCE!!' i yelled, chucky stood up and ran all the way to school without stopping. 'to turn to your nature form think about nature and happy stuff and to transform back think about being in your human form.' nature said in my mind. 'thank you' i said as i transformed to my human form.as i entered the school chucky was shaking with fear, and his friends were glaring at me. chucky's friends were named victor and jack. they came up to me and victor punched me in the nose, well not really since a ton of sticks appeared in front of me and hit his hands. jack pushed me then a pile of leaves appeared underneath me and i was fine. i thought about nature and my family (since my family made me happy) then i turned to my nature form, victor and jack fell backwards in shock and they started screaming they're heads off. i punched them both in the nose at the same time with my giant fist they flew backwards and smashed through the walls as well! i was suprised to see how hard i could hit. i turned back to my human form and when i looked around everyone was running around, screaming, crying, and begging for me not to hurt them. i looked at the wall victor and jack had crashed into when i hit them, there were holes in every single wall until the beach! 'WOW' i said in surprise. then the school queen bee approached me and said: 'heyyyyyy...' she was blushing and had a ton of makeup on, i turned back to my nature form and i grabbed her around the waist, 'stay away from me girly makeup-addicted SNOB!' i said she squealed with delight 'OMG MY BOYFRIEND CALLED ME GIRLY!!' 'im not your boyfriend... i'd rather die than date you ugly... i love nature.' i said 'that just gave me an amazing idea! im gonna make you my sacrafice for nature!' i said 'OMG my bf loves me soooo much he would sacrafice me to nature!' she squealed 'well its a good thing for me but not for you, meet me in the forest at midnight!' i said.'YESSSSSS!!!!' she squealed. AT MIDNIGHT i walked into the forest and saw that the queen bee (Sofia) was standing there with WAYYYYY more makeup on than usual, and she was wearing a dress down to her ankles and she was wearing high heels braclets necklaces earings and rings. i couldn't believe how UGLY she looked! i made a fire and turned into my nature form again. i picked her up by the waist 'what are we doing first baby?' she asked 'dont call me baby!' i said i held her up as high as possible and then held her close to the fire and her dress went on fire, she screamed: 'MY BEAUTIFUL DRESS!!!' i dropped her into the fire as she screamed her head off. 'oh, nature! please accept my offering!.' i said 'i will...' nature said in my mind. i smiled as i walked away from the fire then i stopped moving, i turned back went over to the fire and poured some water on it and the fire went out, i walked home and looked up at the stars. IN THE MORNING as i was walking to school every single girl from RHS2 (our school) was talking to eachother about how Sofia had dissapeard magically when she went with a boy to the forest at midnight. i wanted to scream: 'I SACRAFICED HER TO NATURE AND THREW HER INTO THE FIRE!!!' but i decided not to, mainly because i would get arrested if i said that since it was true and it sounded kinda true as well! thats my story, basically i hated bullies and makeup-addiced snobs, and whenever i came across one and they did something that i didn't like i would either sacrafice them to nature, kill them, or attack them.

**_:~~:The End:~~:_**


End file.
